


Heaven Has No Taste, But You Do

by UnholyCrowley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale (Good Omens) - Freeform, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens) - Freeform, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) - Freeform, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley
Summary: Extraordinary amounts of alcohol and a not-so-innocent Angel can do wonderful things to a tipsy Demon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	Heaven Has No Taste, But You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrekBec82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekBec82/gifts).



> Made as a part of 'A Depraved Gift Exchange' for the wonderful Bec! I hope you enjoy this smut riddled fluffiness!
> 
> Thank you for Catofapocalypse, dotty23, and PastelPenguins for being Santa's Little Betas and catching my mistakes before they saw the light of day!

The Angel and Demon had just finished their third bottle of celebratory champagne. There was no need for refill miracles tonight. They were more than happy to celebrate the native way. They had no more rules to follow. They would happily be left to their own devices. They could enjoy each other’s company at last, without having any more repercussions. They raised their flutes and toasted, yet again, to the beautiful world. 

They finished their dregs of champagne and Crowley leaned back in his chair, placing his glass gently down on the table. He gave a deep sigh of relief and straightened out his jacket, getting comfortable in the plush lining of the chair. He smiled at his companion, the angel’s eyes inspecting the layers of his Opera Cake. 

“How do they do it?” Aziraphale hummed as he plunged his fork through the layers of soft sponge, coffee creme, and velvety chocolate ganache. “They have such an eye for detail, and it’s all for someone else’s pleasure.”

Crowley blinked heavily behind his glasses and gave a soft smile. He loved when Aziraphale started worshipping food like this. The Angel appreciated the finer things in life and now that they had all the time in the world, Crowley was more than happy to give him everything he could ever dream of. 

Aziraphale polished off the plate and brought his napkin to his lips with a noise that couldn’t have sounded more sinful if he tried. Crowley felt a lump rise in his throat and he willed it back down again. He watched as Aziraphale placed his fork and napkin on the plate and pushed it away towards the center of the table. He loved seeing the Angel happy and content and looking in his direction. Wait a minute.

“Hmm? Sorry. What?” He asked as he looked at his Angel. Aziraphale’s sneaky smile spread across his face with a soft but innocent enough giggle. “What did I miss? Why are you staring at me like that?”

“You are a remarkably attractive man, Anthony J. Crowley, therefore I can and will stare at you. Is there a problem?” He questioned. Crowley felt his lips go dry. That lump was jumping to his throat again, he didn’t do anything to stop it this time. He gave himself a second and glanced up at Aziraphale again, the Angel’s eyebrow raised in question. Crowley cleared his throat, pushed his glasses up with his knuckle and shook his head. 

“Hmm? Oh no, not at all, Angel.” He straightened himself in his seat, doing his best to maintain his ‘comfortable’ appearance. “You’re very handsome yourself, uh, you don’t always see me staring behind the specks.” He added, gesturing to the dark glasses that were slowly slipping down his nose again.

“My dear Crowley, we have just spent the entire afternoon saving the world, and I’ve told you before, you do not need to wear those around me.” Aziraphale smiled as he spoke, allowing every word to sink into Crowley’s mind. He wasn’t sure if Aziraphale was talking slowly because of the copious amounts of alcohol they had shared, or whether he was trying to keep ahold of Crowley’s attention. But he had a sneaking suspicion that maybe it was a bit of both. “Tempt me a little here, let me see those gorgeous eyes of yours?” He breathed again, moving his hand to rest it on the table, palm up in front of Crowley as if asking for his glasses. 

Crowley, stunned by Aziraphale’s confidence leaned forward to take his glasses off. At first, he kept his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and opened them, looking up at Aziraphale. He gave himself a second to catch his breath again and sat up slightly in his chair.  
“Any better?” He questioned and blinked slowly towards the Angel. 

Aziraphale rolled Crowley’s glasses over in his hands as if inspecting them. He closed the legs of the glasses and curled his fingers around them. He tucked the glasses into his pocket and nodded back to Crowley. He patted the pocket, ensuring that they were safe and sound before locking his eyes with Crowley’s again. Aziraphale gave the Demon a smile as he rose from his chair. “Right, now how about we find something to do? We have all the time in the world. Let’s go, darling.”

Crowley nodded and stood up alongside his Angel, pushing himself up from his chair. He threw his jacket over his shoulders and walked to the front of the hotel. He kept his head down, an automatic response when he knew he wasn’t wearing his glasses. The cold evening breeze rushed over their ears as they braced the cold streets of Soho. He was letting the cold air sink into his alcohol flushed cheeks when he felt Aziraphale’s hand wriggle its way in between his side and right arm, wrapping around to link them together. He smiled down at his Angel and began to walk across the street, arm in arm with Aziraphale, only turning to look the other way to apologize to rogue taxis with a quick flick of his hand. 

As they walked through the amber lit, dark alleyways towards Hyde Park, Crowley let his arm slip down to hold Aziraphale’s hand in his. His smile grew, as he walked with the confidence and grace of a Celestial who had just finished his third bottle of champagne. Aziraphale wasn’t doing much better, but in all fairness, his smile was just as wide and he seemed to be having the time of his life. Crowley stopped walking under a tree and plonked them both down to sit against the trunk, leaning back for a little support. 

“This has been really fun, Angel. Now, what did you plan on doing? I don’t think we can walk much farther. Not without a miracle and I’ve done enough of those to last a lifetime.” Crowley hummed as he looked down at his hand, his fingers now gingerly interlocked with the Angel’s. He wondered when that had happened, he didn’t remember but holding Aziraphale’s hand did feel very familiar and he supposed it didn’t really matter now that it was done. The Angel’s eyes were locked on their fingers as well, his gaze stuck on his thumb as he gently circled over the back of Crowley’s knuckles. He had that same smile on his face, pure, innocent and happy. Crowley had loved that smile, right from the beginning of time, when he’d accidentally made Aziraphale laugh by doing stupid things. Tripping over newly transformed feet, popping in for a job and startling the Angel with a new hairstyle, sometimes even simple sarcasm would send Aziraphale off into giggles.

“Dear boy, there is only one thing that would make this moment more enjoyable, and I can only apologize for taking so long and wasting so much precious time.” Aziraphale smiled up at Crowley as he turned his head to face him. Crowley smiled a little confused smile.

“Well, we just stopped Armageddon, Angel. I don’t think upstairs can call that a waste of time.” Crowley hummed to himself as he pulled Aziraphale closer under his arm. All Aziraphale could do was chuckle and pull himself out from Crowley’s hold. With one swift movement, the Angel was perched neatly on the Demon’s lap.

“Oh no, darling. I don’t care what they think upstairs, but that is not quite what I meant.” Aziraphale purred as he took his hand from Crowley’s and gently neatened out the folds of the Demon’s jacket and straightened his tie. The Angel smirked slightly as he watched Crowley’s lips. With the Demon’s sudden loss of words, Aziraphale thought best to continue. 

“This is more what I had in mind. Didn’t want to start anything, End of the World and all.” Aziraphale continued with his soft purr, a little guilt creeping into his voice. “But since you have been such a big hand in helping put that minor problem aside, I can’t go without saying ‘thank you’.” The Angel added, his hands now coming up to slip behind Crowley’s neck. He kept his gaze on Crowley as he bit his lip. He wished Crowley would say something but it seemed like he was still processing the situation… just very slowly.

“Crowley, my dear. I really would like to kiss you right now.” Aziraphale hummed as he slipped his fingers into the base of Crowley’s hair. He was rewarded with the most pleasant hum of approval Aziraphale had heard to date. Crowley’s eyes fell shut as he leaned into Aziraphale’s touch. 

“Mmh, no, please go right ahead. Do it.” Was all Crowley managed to get out before Aziraphale’s lips were pressed against his own. He felt the hands in his hair tighten slightly, as if afraid of letting go. Crowley raised his hands to hold the Angel’s hips protectively. His fingers wrapped around hip bones as his thumbs stroked gently up the Angel’s sides. Both movements and the initial kiss drew appreciative hums from the backs of each of their throats that melted into the kiss. 

Aziraphale pulled back from the kiss as if it was a challenge and rested his head against Crowley’s shoulder. He began to fiddle with the Demon’s tie again. He blushed and smiled to himself as he heard Crowley huff and clear his throat before speaking. 

“You taste like fucking sugar and champagne, Angel.” Crowley murmured as he lay his cheek against Aziraphale’s forehead. “Not a complaint, by the way. Far from it. A compliment in fact-” Crowley gave a soft, surprised squeak as Aziraphale turned his chin to kiss him again. This time Crowley could feel the giggle vibrate against his lips, followed by a smile that only grew as the kiss deepened. Crowley began to grasp at Aziraphale’s coat, as the Angel slipped one hand onto Crowley’s waist and kept the other on the Demon’s cheek. The kiss deepened for what felt like ages, both of their hands roaming each other’s bodies. 

Aziraphale moved his hands up to hold Crowley’s face, his thumbs stroked the Demon’s cheeks as he kissed him. He pulled back and took a deep breath, resting his forehead against the Demon’s. They both kept their eyes shut, keeping themselves in the moment as Crowley stroked along the Angel’s back, feeling Aziraphale relax on his lap.

“Oh, Crowley, I’m so sorry I didn’t do this sooner.” The Angel whispered, his lips just brushing Crowley’s as he spoke. Crowley could feel the guilt in his voice. He shook his head softly in the Angel’s grasp. “No Crowley. Let me apologize.” Aziraphale continued, pressing his forehead against Crowley’s with a little extra pressure, begging to go on. “You have done everything except screaming your feelings in my face for years… well… decades actually. The least I could have done was to let you know that I heard you. I heard you and you were never alone with those feelings.”

Crowley opened his eyes to watch his Angel confess. The look on Aziraphale’s face was riddled with guilt and sorrow. It hurt Crowley to watch Aziraphale go through this. He didn’t know whether it was the remaining adrenaline from stopping the End of the World or tricking each other’s bosses, or all the alcohol that was making Aziraphale like this. He had been so calm and collected earlier. The Angel’s eyes were still closed, and Crowley gently brought his hands up to rest on top of Aziraphale’s hands on the base of his own neck. He turned his head slightly to peck a soft kiss on Aziraphale’s pulse point, feeling the sigh of relief escape the Angel. 

“Angel, I know the plan was set in stone upstairs and that is why you didn’t act on this. Please don’t worry.” Crowley cooed. “We don’t have that issue now and I’m glad we’ve found this mutual ground.” He smiled at his Angel as he softly laced their fingers and lowered their hands together. 

Aziraphale gave a soft smile as his cheeks began to flush realizing where exactly they were; in the middle of Hyde Park, in the dark and under a tree. Aziraphale gave a small giggle as he got up off of Crowley’s lap and straightened out his waistcoat. 

“As much as I too love our mutual ground, dear, it must be a little wet and starting to feel rather uncomfortable.” He smiled softly, offering a hand out to Crowley. “Alright daddy long legs, up you get.”

The Demon looked up at him with a goofy grin and shook his head at the joke as he took Aziraphale’s hand. He brushed off his shirt, followed by his legs and watched, amused, as Aziraphale straightened his bow tie and overcoat with his back turned to Crowley. 

“Gracias.” The Angel heard Crowley say as he straightened out his overcoat. The Angel grinned to himself. 

“De nada mi dulce,” Aziraphale replied sweetly, entirely too happy with himself as he turned to face Crowley. The Demon chuckled and shook his head again. Crowley had his back to Aziraphale and was looking over his shoulder, laughing as he tried to look at the back of his jeans. 

“No, Angel. Do I have a grassy ass?” He repeated with a snort and a wiggle of his snakey hips. Aziraphale gasped in realization and glanced at the back of Crowley’s tight black jeans. 

“Oh, no, it is just fine my dear.” Aziraphale blushed as he reached a hand out to Crowley. “Now, where to? Back to your place? You’ve offered me enough times.”

“If that wasn’t the definition of a self invite, then I don’t know what is.” Crowley laughed, held onto his Angel’s hand and began to walk towards his flat, his feet feeling as if they had never touched the ground. “Why on Earth did you think I would just break out into Spanish, Angel?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Spanish Inquisition was one of yours, wasn’t it?”

“No, was all the bumbling human’s doing. I just got the commendation.”

\---

The door to Crowley’s flat swung open as they walked up the stairs towards it. No miracle was needed, the door just saw Crowley and Aziraphale coming and thought it better open to let them in, just in case. The Angel and Demon sauntered in, hand in hand as merry as anyone who had come home from a night on the town. They definitely had a big night, bigger than anyone could have imagined, and for that, Crowley was glad to be home. And Aziraphale was glad to be with Crowley. 

Crowley shrugged off his coat and used his throne as a coat rack. He held his hands out to his Angel. Aziraphale blushed and turned around to let Crowley remove his overcoat for him. Crowley neatly hung the jacket on the spike of his throne, hanging it with pristine care. 

Before Aziraphale even had the chance to thank Crowley, the Demon had moved into Aziraphale’s space. He seemed to move in slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Aziraphale’s until the moment their lips met. The kiss was sweet and gentle, everything the Angel had been. Crowley wasn’t so sure about himself, yet the kiss had the blood swimming through his veins. He could hear it, and maybe worse, he could feel it, his heart beating wildly in his chest. It wasn’t until Aziraphale melted into his arms, that Crowley really began to relax. He knew that the Angel could stop him if he was pushing any boundaries that he didn’t want to be pushed. 

When they drew back, Crowley’s pulse was thundering in his ears, his body needing more of Aziraphale’s touch. The Angel clearly agreed, without giving him time to think Aziraphale pulled him back into another kiss. This time, Aziraphale was in charge, pulling Crowley towards him by the pockets of his waistcoat. Now with Crowley’s body against his, he moved his tongue to swipe against the Demon’s slightly parted lips. 

Crowley felt Aziraphale moan into his mouth before he was shoved back against a wall. He had a vague recollection of seeing the Mona Lisa out the corner of his eye but this was the last thing on his mind right now. The Angel’s leg began working its way between Crowley’s thighs. Crowley could only groan as he felt Aziraphale’s erection dig into his hip. Hands all over each other, both Angel and Demon moved in tandem, trying to get what little friction they could against each other. Aziraphale pressed Crowley into the wall and used it against him. With one swift roll of his hips, he began to grind against the Demon, enticing beautiful noises from him as they kissed and panted together. 

“I haven’t even touched you with my hands yet, dear, and you’re already hard as a rock.” Aziraphale purred against Crowley’s lips, pulling back from the kiss only enough to speak. He began to kiss up and along the Demon’s jaw and down his neck as he moved his hips in time with Crowley. The need for something, closer, tighter, more, building up inside both of them. Crowley gave a huff as Aziraphale kissed down his throat. The huff had an ‘I’ll prove you wrong’ bite that neither of them saw coming as Crowley slid his hand between their bodies to press flatly against the Angel’s length. Aziraphale’s forehead dropped to Crowley’s shoulder as he pushed his hips into Crowley’s hand slowly, and sucked in a deep lungful of air. 

“Mhhh, fuck, Crowley...” Aziraphale’s voice panted, low and husky against Crowley’s skin. 

Crowley didn’t even try to hide the smug smirk of gratification at Aziraphale’s words. Recapturing the Angel’s mouth, he worked on the buttons of Aziraphale’s dress trousers with his free hand. A moment later, the Angel’s trousers were around his knees and Crowley slid his hand easily into his underwear. It only took the Angel a second to catch up, working on Crowley’s belt with fumbling hands. He worked hard to free Crowley’s erection from those tight jeans that hugged every inch of him perfectly. 

The fingers that wrapped around Crowley were warm and firm, sending shivers down his spine as well as to the base of his stomach where he felt this new feeling dance around. He groaned and Aziraphale seemed to take it as motivation, beginning to stroke Crowley’s length slowly. Matching his strokes with the Angel’s, Crowley returned the favour, relishing in the way that Aziraphale arched into his touch. It wasn’t long before they had established a steady rhythm, their hands knocking together as they stroked each other. The kiss grew unruly as they breathed heavily and gasped against each other’s lips. 

They rocked their hips into each other's grasp, laughing softly into the kiss when they both gasped or moaned at the same time. Crowley nipped gently at Aziraphale’s lips, rewarding the Demon with another twitch of the Angel’s hips. They fought their way back into control of the kiss, the control over something. Their lips crashing together around panting breaths and half cut off gasps and moans of pleasure. Aziraphale came first, but not by long. Watching the pure bliss wash over Aziraphale, had Crowley following him over the edge within seconds. 

Neither of them heard a snap of anyone’s fingers but a cleaning miracle had happened and neither of them was going to ask which one of them it was. Both Angel and Demon stood where they were, taking deep and shaky breaths, holding onto each others’ hips with both hands to keep one another steady. Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder again, Crowley tipping his head back against the wall for some much needed cool air. 

“Wow...” Aziraphale broke the musky silence with a breathless sigh, pressing a soft kiss this time against Crowley’s throat. He looked at some of the little marks he must have made and blushed to himself, hidden away in Crowley’s shoulder.

“Mhhh, yeah, precisely,” Crowley smirked up at the ceiling, though he knew that the Angel couldn’t see his face. Aziraphale laughed quietly, still holding onto Crowley for support. Crowley shuddered at the feeling and tightened his grip slightly on Aziraphale’s hips. 

“I really had hoped we would have made it at least as far as the bedroom, if not the bed,” Aziraphale commented, looking around Crowley’s front room slightly with a little smirk on his blushed face. 

“There’s always a next time, Angel,” Crowley replied with a little wink as he lowered his head to look down at Aziraphale, who turned his head back to meet his gaze. Crowley closed his eyes for a second, letting himself revel in the moment.

“Hmm, I do like the sound of that.” Crowley could hear the wide smile in the Angel’s voice. “Are you planning on letting me go anytime soon, dear?” Aziraphale added with a cheeky grin as Crowley opened his eyes again with a raised eyebrow. 

“Didn’t plan on it, no. Is that a problem?”

Aziraphale laughed, properly this time, his head thrown back in amusement as his body sunk back into Crowley’s. The position left him delightfully exposed. Crowley leaned down and decided to return the favor, kissing at the Angel’s neck and giving him a quick love bite, cutting the Angel off mid-laugh. Aziraphale gasped and looked up at Crowley as the Demon stood back up, chewing on his own lip. His eyes locked with Aziraphale until they pressed their foreheads together and took a deep breath as one. 

“How is it possible for me to already want you again, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked softly, pecking a quick kiss on the Demon’s cheek. 

“It’s my devilish charm I suppose, when I turn it on, I’m irresistible.” 

“Ahh, yes, you are. Now, you mentioned something about a bedroom and a next time.” Aziraphale hinted. 

As Crowley pushed himself off the wall to lead them across to his bedroom, Aziraphale kicked off his trousers the rest of the way followed by his shoes and his underwear that was hung loosely on his hips. Crowley had just seen and touched more of him, he didn’t really care about modesty right now, especially when there was a promise for more. He grabbed Crowley’s outstretched hand as the Demon lead them to his bedroom. The Angel knew Crowley didn’t need a bedroom per se, but as he had slept through the whole fourteenth century, he definitely had a bed and it had to be damn comfy. 

Moments later, they were sprawled out on Crowley’s bed, lips crashing together again as their hands fought their way under the remaining layers of clothing. Crowley pushed Aziraphale’s arms above his head and held them down. He climbed up the Angel and straddled Aziraphale’s hips. He ducked his head and left sharp but open mouth kisses down Aziraphale’s neck and all across the Angel’s chest. 

Aziraphale bit his lip, his eyes closed and his hands held up above his head. He arched up into every one of Crowley’s kisses, his body craving more than what he was getting. 

Crowley growled out a content sigh as he ran his right hand down Aziraphale’s arm and side, stopping to grab ahold of the Angel’s hip. He left another sharp bite mark, just under Aziraphale’s collarbone, followed by soft kisses to soothe his skin. Aziraphale hummed in pleasure and continued to writhe under Crowley’s weight. Crowley’s left hand soon followed his right, running his hand down the inside of the Angel’s arm and down his side, his nails digging in just enough to give Aziraphale goosebumps. As Crowley did this, he sat back on his heels, looking over his Angel. 

“Oh, the things I want to do to you, Angel.” Crowley purred, his fingers gripping slightly tighter on Aziraphale’s hips, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on the hip bones. He bit his lip as he watched Aziraphale’s cock jump with excitement. “Mhh, I think someone likes the sound of that.” He added, ducking his head back down to nip and kiss at Aziraphale’s stomach and chest. 

Aziraphale gasped a lungful of air and arched yet again into Crowley’s kisses. His hands came down to tangle themselves in Crowley’s auburn locks at the back of his head. He quickly pulled the Demon up towards him and dragged him into another searingly hot kiss. 

“Mmmmh, Crowley, fuck me... ” Aziraphale moaned against his lips when, finally, nothing remained between them but air. Crowley groaned, his heart kicking up a beat inside the confinements of his chest as he rolled over what his Angel had just asked for. He never thought that Aziraphale would ever ask for it. He thought he would have to drag it out of him, pull it out like a stubborn tooth. Never in all the 6,000 years that he knew his Angel would he ever think Aziraphale, would ever think about asking Crowley to fuck him. 

“Please...” The Angel whimpered desperately, kissing breathlessly up the Demon’s jaw. “I need you, Crowley, please?”

Crowley turned his head to kiss the Angel properly, reaching up for his bedside table. He fumbled for a second before kissing Aziraphale deeply again, a bottle clearly in his hands. Pouring a generous amount of the liquid onto his hand, he slicked his fingers before sliding them over Aziraphale’s skin. Crowley paused to stroke at the Angel’s length before moving between his legs to circle at Aziraphale’s entrance. He paused again once he got there, uncertain whether or not to press inside just yet, waiting for a go-ahead. 

“I’m not a virgin, Crowley.” Aziraphale chirped behind his blushed cheeks. Crowley scowled and looked down at his Angel. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know you don’t, darling.” The Angel’s voice sounded low and soft as he ran his hands through Crowley’s hair again, brushing a stray hair away from his face. “But I won’t break, you don’t need to be that gentle.”

“Like it rough, do you Angel?” Crowley asked, a small smirk creeping back onto his lips, breaking the tender moment. 

“Mhh.. Sometimes.” Aziraphale smirked back, shifting his hips slightly as if reminding Crowley where he was and what he was doing. 

Crowley, taking the hint, slid one finger into Aziraphale, stroking in and out for a moment before adding a second finger. The Angel responded with encouraging moans. Aziraphale wrapped his arm around Crowley’s shoulder, his hand still tangled in Crowley’s hair as he began to arch his back and grind into the Demon’s hand. It was an incredibly erotic thing to watch. Slowly, Crowley began to stretch the Angel, scissoring his fingers carefully before continuing to slide his fingers in and out again. 

“Stop teasing me, dear.” Aziraphale groaned after enough time had passed. He made an attempt at moving things along by wiggling his hips, trying to entice his Demon. 

“It’s called foreplay, Angel.” Crowley smirked, keeping his eyes locked with Aziraphales as he drew his fingers out even more slowly before pushing them back in at the same pace. 

“I’ve had enough foreplay, Crowley, I’ve waited long enough for this. I’d appreciate it if you’d get on with it.”

Crowley paused for only a moment before continuing, his strokes slightly faster than before.

“How long have you waited?” Crowley asked, casually as his eyes flickered down the Angel’s body and back up to meet his gaze. 

“Fuck me and I might tell you.”

With those words going straight to Crowley’s cock, he eagerly removed his fingers from Aziraphale. He moved between his Angel’s legs, lining himself up to replace his fingers with his hard length. In one swift move of his hips, his thighs met the soft flesh of Aziraphale’s arse and Crowley was ready to discorporate a happy Demon now. 

“Fuck!” The Angel cursed, his hips snapping up to meet the Demon’s as his eyes squeezed shut. 

“You okay?” Crowley asked, his breathing hitching as he hesitated. 

“Mhh, fuck... Yes.” Aziraphale moaned. “Just give me a... Mhh, second.” He forced his eyes open to meet Crowley’s concerned gaze. “Don’t stop, please.”

Not needing a second telling off, Crowley let his body take the reins. His hips thrusting into Aziraphale as the Angel kissed and sucked at Crowley’s chest, neck and jaw. Anything he could get ahold of. He pounded into the Angel with the power that only a Demon could, urged on by the panting demands for more.

“Faster.” 

“Deeper.” 

“Harder.” 

Knowing that they wouldn’t be able to last much longer, Crowley slipped his hand between their bodies. He wrapped his fingers around Aziraphale’s length, tugging in time with his thrusts. His movements became erratic and he leaned down to lay open-mouthed, panting filled kisses against the Angel’s lips. Within moments, the Angel was coming apart around him, crying out in pleasure into their kiss. 

The added sensation of Aziraphale tensing around him mixed with the absolutely sinfully erotic sigh of the Angel’s face as he climaxed was too much for Crowley to handle. With a breathless moan, he came, burying his face into Aziraphale’s neck, laying lazy but sweet kisses on the skin as be let his climax tear through him. 

Crowley fell lazily to the bed, next to Aziraphale and chuckled as he rolled onto his back. He took a breathless sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He smirked softly to himself, feeling how sensitive his scalp was now that Aziraphale’s fingers were no longer there. 

He looked over at his Angel and raised his arm for Aziraphale to snuggle into his side. He placed a gentle kiss on the Angel’s forehead and raised his other arm into the air with a quick click of his fingers. Quicker than the click itself, the boys were cleaned up, sheets and blankets over them both and the bedroom light was switched out, leaving them basking in the glow of the London street lights outside Crowley’s window. 

“Thought you had done enough miracles to last a lifetime?” Aziraphale hummed into Crowley’s chest as he snuggled further into the sheets and draped his arm over the Demon’s waist. Crowley hummed back and rest his cheek against the Angel’s hair. 

“Hmm.. yeah, but I wasn’t getting up out of this, for all of that. No way.”


End file.
